Preivews
by Dzero9
Summary: Preivews for my upcoming Naruto fics! Poll is on my profile, so vote!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: what's up? I'm Dzero009 here with previews for the future fanfictions I'm gonna write Don't worry, I'm still continuing Lone Fox and Son of the Kyuubi. Anyway, they'll be my last Naruto-fic that I'll write for a few years so chose wisely! We'll start with **_**Naruto: Redux**_. **Be sure to vote on my profile.**

**Naruto: Redux**

**Main Pairing: NaruSaku**

**Sasuke Bashing**

**Ino Bashing**

In a giant crater, two figures glared at each other with pure hatred in their eyes. One was a 22 year old man with wild blond hair a demonic red eyes. He was wearing a Konoha headband and a jonin outfit. Over his jonin outfit was a black trench coat with orange flames on the bottom with the kanji for Rokudaime Hokage on the back. He looked at his opponent as he spat out blood.

His opponent had short black hair in a 'duck-butt' style with blazing red eyes that look like atoms. He was wearing a battle kimono with a sword strapped to his back. He looked at his opponent and grinned. "What's the matter, Naruto? Don't tell me that last attack got you the same way it did your wife?" The man asked.

Naruto seethed as a red haze swirled angrily around his body. "Shut up, Sasuke! Don't even _say _or _think _about her name! She believed there was still some good in your heart! She really did! But you--"

The man named Sasuke laughed evilly. "Yeah, yeah. She said the same thing when a impaled her throat."

This time Naruto was furious. He focused on and a hand seal and a green haze developed his body in place of the red one, a dark ring appeared around Naruto's eyes and his pupils turned into somewhat of a toad's. He looked up at Sasuke: "I guess its time to finish this." He brought his right hand into the air as a swirling green ball appeared and four prongs appeared with the swirling ball.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Yes, lets!" Lightning rained down from the sky a Sasuke finished the hand seals. He brought his hand down as the sound of _lightning_ was heard. They glared at each other as the unleashed their final attack:

"Die, Sasuke! **Futon: S****eijin**** Uzu Rasenshuriken**!"

"Die, dobe! Raiton: **Ketatamashii** Y**orozudori****!"**

The attacks clashed and the explosion was devastating.

...at a far away village...

Konohagakure no Sato...or what was left of it shook as the explosion happened. Shinobi gathered at the gates. A jonin with silver hair and a mask, a midnight blue haired woman with pale eyes, a man with long brown hair and pale eyes, a man with red hair, no eyebrows, and a gourd on his back and a tattoo with the kanji for 'love' on his forehead, and a pineapple haired man,

"Naruto..." murmured the man with silver hair.

"Kakashi, Naruto is fine, you'll see." Said the pale eyed man.

"Neji. You trust him too much." Kakashi said to the man.

"And you don't trust him enough." Neji retorted.

Days went on as Naruto didn't show up at the gates, finally on the ninth day; a figure was seen in the distance. "Eh? What's that?" Shikamaru Nara said as he saw a figure in the distance.

"I can't believe its--"

"Naruto..." Sabaku no Gaara cut in.

Naruto staggered through the gates and collapsed on his hands and knees, Gaara nodded to Shika to alert the others. "Glad to see you're alive, old friend." Gaara said with a smile. Ever since Gaara siblings died, he learned how to smile more often, probably for their sakes.

"Gaara...haha...I did it." He said, just as every surrounded him.

"You did? That's great!" Hinata Hyuga said, cheering.

"The battle must have been...troublesome, for you." Shika said.

"Now we rebuild the leaf village!" Neji stated.

"No."

All eyes looked at their Hokage, Naruto stood up, everyone saw a giant gash in his chest. "Look around you." He said. "The leaf village is history, there are no more shinobi nations, It's only us and a few other survivors...It's the end of the shinobi race...put to death by a madman we once called a comrade." Naruto said. Everyone had solemn expressions on their faces, Naruto cleared his throat. "...But I never said it can't be fixed. Wait here."

Naruto vanished in a red flash and came back no sooner did he vanish. He had a scroll in his hand. "What's that?" asked Kakashi.

"A Kinjutsu made by the Nidaime Hokage called: **Kinjutsu: Konpaku Toraveru.**"

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Soul Travel?" Hinata asked.

"Yep. It's like time traveling except your soul travels through time...sort of." Naruto stated.

"'Sort of?'" Gaara repeated.

"The thing is, you can't go back to where you never existed because the jutsu will put your soul into your body at that time..."

Everyone looked at him with hope. "So what? Take us back in time already!" Neji said, irritated.

"Yes, we'll go back...to see our loved ones once again..." Naruto said. Taking out a necklace and a locket. He opened the locket to show a young Naruto and his future wife on their date. The words inscribed on locket said. 'Never Apart'. Naruto squeezed the locket shut and looked up. "Let's get started. Kakashi, copy the seals with me."

Kakashi complied as he and Naruto flashed through seals. "Everyone, stand between us!" He said, on the 300th seal, Naruto stopped. **"Alright! Kinjutsu: Konpaku Toraveru!!"**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the preview for Naruto: Redux**

**Jutsu list:**

**Futon: Seijin Uzu Rasenshuriken-Wind release: Sage whirlpool spiraling shuriken. Naruto's ultimate jutsu. Utterly destroys enemy. Used as last resort since it uses sage chakra.**

**Raiton: Ketatamashii Yorozudori-Lightning Release: Piercing Ten-thousand birds. Sasuke's strongest jutsu. Built for power and speed.**

**Kinjutsu: Konpaku Toraveru- Forbidden Technique: Soul travel. Sends the soul through time. Cannot be used to go past birthdates.**

**My thoughts: I have this story well planned, I have a sweet scene in mind when Naruto and Sasuke meet each other again, As well with Naruto and the Third, and hopefully alter the timeline.**

* * *

**-x-**

**A/N: Ok, next one is Six Paths of Naruto.**

**Six Paths of Naruto**

**Main Paring: NaruHarem (He only gets one girl out of the Harem)**

**SasuSaku bashing**

**AU**

**Six Paths of Naruto**

It was a cold rainy October 10th in Konohagakure no Sato. The streets were filled with people mourning the anniversary of the Kyuubi no Yoko's defeat and the death of their beloved Yondaime.

Meanwhile on the other side of town a little 5-year-old boy was seen running for his life. He had messy blond hair and blue eyes. He had a tattered white t-shirt and black pants. He tripped over himself as he hit the corner. He staggered back up as the mob of civilians came chasing after him, shouting out words like. 'Demon Brat' and 'Kyuubi' to him. He kept on running, hoping to find the old man so he could get the villagers away from him. Unfortunately, he ran into a dead end, he turned around to face his executioners.

"Time to die, demon." One man said.

"You'll pay for you're what you've done to us, Kyuubi!" Came from an angry woman.

"DIE!!"

...meanwhile...

A man wearing a black coat on it witnessed the boy running for his life, the man had spiky orange hair, a hitai-ate with four vertical lines on it, and multiple piercings on his ears and face, and also his eyes were gray and had seven rings in them. Pein knew who that boy was. _'The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki'_ He thought.

Pein hailed from Amegakure no Sato. Born as Yuhiko, he was trained under a legendary Sanin during the civil war with his friends, Nagato and Konan. It was then Nagato developed the dojutsu, **Rinnegan**. After the Sanin left, Yuhiko also developed the Rinnegan shortly after the Sanin left, but also that was when his friend Nagato committed suicide. That was when Yuhiko became Pein, to show his resolve.

Recently Pein was recruited to join some organization, he still hasn't given them the ok yet, that was all but 2 days ago. Now he was in the Leaf Village, celebrating some festival only to see the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki run for his life, Pein knew he'd have to capture him one day, but it couldn't be helped.

Pein was awoken out of his thoughts when he heard blood splatter and screams coming out of the alleyway. The Ame-nin noticed people running from the alley with terror in their eyes.

"Th-those eyes! They're evil!!"

"Run away, before those eyes kill you, too!"

"Damn you demon! Damn those eyes!"

This piqued Pein's interest. '_Eyes?' _He thought. He turned to the alleyway and was surprised what he saw. A ma was laying there, his blood going different directions, He stepped up to the blond boy, and the boy looked up at him. Naruto's exposed eye was grey with one ring encircling the pupil. Pein's eyes widened. '_Rinnegan...' _

Naruto inched away, he bloodied arms dragging him to the wall. "P-p-please! Don't hurt me, I didn't mean to do it!" Then he started crying uncontrollably. Pein stopped walking up to him. '_He's…family, we have the same eyes, the same past, we were both alone…' _ He shook his head. '_I can't do this Akatsuki be damned!'_

Pein started rubbing the boy's head. Naruto stopped crying and looked at him. "Y-y-you're not gonna…hurt me?" He asked.

Pein shook his head. "I wouldn't dare to hurt family…" He said. It was then Naruto passed out in Pein's arms.

**RRRR**

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Sasuke was yet again, pissed. Naruto was attacked again, it was the 7th attack this week. He and his Anbu followed a trail of blood which led to an alleyway.

They saw a figure move, and were ready to strike it, but Sandaime ordered them to stand down. The figure emerged from the shadows as a man with spiky orange hair, a black robe, and a ridiculous amount of piercings on his face. He was also carrying an unconscious boy with him.

"Naruto…" The Sandaime whispered, the ANBU were ready to attack the man when Sarutobi held his hand out. "No, this man saved his life. Don't attack him."

Pein walked up to Sarutobi and handed him the unconscious boy. "He needs medical attention." He said, "And also…we need to talk, Third Hokage." Sarutobi nodded.

**RRRR**

Pein explained the situation, about Naruto's Rinnegan, about himself, planning to join Akatsuki, their goals, He also told him about the Rinnegan.

"…I don't always use my main body, but I'm using it now since I'm in a foreign village." Pein said, wrapping up his sentence.

"I see, now Pein-dono, you said you were going to take Naruto and train him until graduation day, why?" Sarutobi asked. Pein leaned back in his chair, uncomfortable that the ANBU black ops hiding in the ceiling were glaring at him intently.

"It's because he's family. We have the same eyes and same blood, but I'd like to know what my connection to him is." He stated.

Sarutobi pulled out a file from a hidden drawer. '_Genjutsu, eh?' _. The third then pulled out a picture. "These are Naruto's parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." He said.

Something clicked in Pein's mind. "Kushina?" He said.

Sarutobi tilted his head, "Is there a connection?"

Pein nodded. "Yeah, on my mother's deathbed, she told me I had a sister who was abducted when she was born, she told her name was Kushina, and also her red hair is the same as my mother's."

Sarutobi nodded, "I see, that would make you his uncle then, but why didn't Kushi—"

"Sandaime-sama! Naruto's awake!" A medic shouted as he barged in.

Pein and Sarutobi shunshined to the Hospital.

The found Naruto sitting upright. The young boy smiled at them. "Jii-chan, Guy-who-saved-me!" He said happily." Sarutobi rushed over and hugged the boy while Pein calmly walked up to him.

"Hey, kid." He said, giving Naruto a small smile.

"Hey, guy-who-saved-me. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We got a lot of stuff to talk about." He said seriously.

**RRRR**

It was dawn, on the 12th of October, four figures where seen at the gates. One was an old man, another was a man wearing a mask, the other had piercings, and a blond haired boy with a small backpack on,

"Ok, Pein-dono. You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, Train the brat 'til the graduation day…But I don't see why this pervert is with us."

"Hey, I have a name you know."

"I brung Kakashi-san with you to oversee his training...And hope an alliance with our nations."

"Ugh…Third Hokage, I told you I'd think this over…"

"I know…it's just a precaution."

"Whatever, c'mon Naruto."

"Ok, Pein-jisan, See ya in seven years old man!"

"Ok, Naruto, I'll treat you to ramen when you come home!"

"Yatta!"

* * *

**End of Preview of: Six Paths of Naruto.**

**I edited some canon stuff as you know so here's what's what incase you don't know.**

**-The Rinnegan's rings determine how many bodies the user holds, including themselves.**

**-Yuhiko is Pein, not Nagato**

**-Naruto and Pein are related**

**-Naruto gets Rinnegan in an identical fashion that Nagato gets it.**

**-Pein and Konan don't join Akatsuki**

**My thoughts: I have a general idea how this story will unfold, there will be some OOCness here and there, and a Harem expanding to ten women…but only one will be chosen.**

* * *

**Ok, Next time will be Naruto: The Shinigami and Son of the Flash.**

**Be sure to vote on my poll! Note that the story chosen will be my last Naruto fic for a while so chose wisely!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo, I'm back with more previews for future fics

**A/N: Yo, I'm back with more previews for future fics. This section will be **_**The Brothers Kaguya, Konoha: At War, **_**and **_**Yamikage.**_

**Let's start with Brothers Kaguya.**

**Brothers Kaguya**

**Main Pairings: NaruxGirl**

**KimixGirl**

The village of Konohagakure no Sato was under attack, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox—the Kyuubi no Yoko is on a rampage and Konoha is in its way.

In a hospital within the village a woman was lying in a bed with two bundles in her arms. She had long, lustrous white hair and emerald green eyes. Her name was Kaguya Namikaze Kushina, and she has given birth to twin boys.

The door swung open and a man rushed in, the man had spiky blond hair with cerulean blue eyes. He wore a green vest with a white trench coat over it with red flames on the bottom on the back of the coat was the kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage'.

"Minato-kun." Kushina said weakly. The man named Minato rushed over to her. He couldn't help but smile as he saw his sons for the first time. One had blond hair like him and the other one had white hair. Minato looked at his wife. "So which one's who?" Minato asked.

Kushina couldn't help but smile at him. "The one with white hair is Kimimaro, the blond one is Naruto." She said. Minato reached his hands out to get the infants; Kushina hesitated, but eventually surrendered them.

Minato turned to the door, "Kushina-chan, I'm going—don't worry. I know that their lives will be hard, but I know they'll have each other…and you."

Kushina winced as she sat upright. "But what about you-know-who?" she asked.

Minato stopped. "Kakashi's ANBU unit is stationed around you, I called them as soon as I got in here, they'll keep them away until Sarutobi returns." He said as he walked out.

-x-

"Hold it off a little longer Gamabunta, I'm almost done!!" Minato said to his summoned creature, Chief Toad Gamabunta." Minato engaged battle a little over an hour ago. The Kyuubi got some good hits of the boss toad, scratching his left eye with its claws.

Minato finished with the seals as he held both bundles close. 'Naruto, Kimimaro, I can understand if you two hate me for this…but I have no choice.'

"**Muhahaha!! Puny Mortals, you think you can defeat me, the Kyuubi no Yoko? Just the thought of makes me laugh, Hahahaha!!" **The Kyuubi thundered as it destroyed another battalion of shinobi.

Minato called out to the fox. "Oh yeah? Well see if you laugh at this! **Sealing Technique! Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"**

Kyuubi let out a roar.

-x-

Meanwhile in the hospital Kushina was sleeping peacefully when a roar woke her from her sleep. She looked outside and saw a red aura fade away. Tears escaped her eyes. 'Minato-kun…'

A few minuets later the Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen entered the room. In his arms were two bundles. He walked up to Kushina and gave a sad smile. "The sealing was a success, the Kyuubi chakra is successfully sealed into the two infants. Here they are."

He handed her the bundles as more tears escaped her eyes. Naruto now had whisker like marks on his face and Kimimaro had dark lining around his eyes, stretching a quarter ways outwards.

"Kushina" Sarutobi said sternly. She looked up at him.

"What will you do now? I have no doubt that the villagers won't see your sons as the heroes they really are. And then there's Iwagakure to considered and lets not forget him—he's after your kekkei genkai ability"

Kushina didn't even think when she said: "I'll leave the village and head to New Uzugakure, where my father resides. I'll leave in an hour and I'll take Naruto and Kimimaro with me. Minato-kun and I planned this when he told me about the seal."

"I see." Sarutobi said. "Well then…" At the snap of his fingers two ANBU appeared. "Take off your masks." He ordered, they done so without question.

Kushina smiled at them. "Kakashi, Tenzo." She said.

Sarutobi turned to them. "You're now on a SS rank mission, your mission is to accompany Kushina to New Uzugakure. You will become Shinobi there, and will watch out for the young ones."

Kushina was about to abject when Sarutobi cleared his throat. "I know Kushina, but just because you are in another country doesn't mean you'll be out of his grasp." Kushina nodded slowly.

"Now, Tenzo. Due to your situation, you will be under the name of 'Yamato'."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Yamato said.

"Now Kushina. We'll leave you alone to get your things together."

-x-

An hour later, Kushina arrived at the Southern gate, Yamato and Kakashi were there (in civilian clothes) waiting for her along with the Sandaime.

"Are you all set?" The Third asked. They all nodded. "Kushina be careful, raise those kids well."

Kushina nodded. "Of course I will, count on it!"

"Yamato, Kakashi I'll handle things on this end. Make sure that they're safe."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They said simultaneously.

"Alright, goodbye for now." He said as they waved goodbye and vanished into the night.

**A/N: Okay, end of preview for Brothers Kaguya. If you're wondering who 'he' is, it's –airplane flies by- 'kay?**

**My thoughts: Yeah, I have a feeling this story will be great. There are hardly any fics were Naruto is raised outside of Konoha.**

**Next one is: Konoha at War. Enjoy.**

**Konoha: At War**

**Main Pairing: NaruHina**

In Konoha's apartment complex, a young man left his apartment as he took to the rooftops. The young man had spiky blond hair that has darkened to an almost golden color over the years, he wore a Konoha hitai-ate over his forehead, also he wore a Konoha jonin vest, over his long black shirt with fishnet underneath. He also wore typical jonin trousers. He sped off to a giant tower in the distance.

-o-

As he entered the tower, he noticed another man there. He had gravity defying silver hair and one eye (as the other eye was covered by his hitai-ate) and a mask. He wore a typical jonin attire and was reading an orange book.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" the blond said to the man. "Did you get summoned to baa-chan's office, too?"

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Hm? Oh, hey Naruto. Yes, I did get summoned to the Hokage's office…as well as every other jonin."

Naruto sweatdropped. "Oh…hehehe. So, shall we get going sensei?"

Uzumaki Naruto changed ever since his dragged his best friend Uchiha Sasuke, back to Konoha, which was 2 years ago. Naruto was 15 when he brought the Uchiha back. Naruto had heard Sasuke had tried to escape multiple times in his first few months of returning here. For his punishment he was demoted back to genin, and did only D-ranks.

Now Sasuke is chunin and is dating Naruto's former teammate and crush, Haruno Sakura. When she told him that she was dating Sasuke it hurt Naruto for a while. He knew deep down that Sakura could never be his—and he knew the risk of bringing Sasuke back. It took a while but he accepted her decision.

Sakura herself was still chunin. That only makes Naruto the only former genin on his team to make jonin.

…Other than Sai, who was ANBU when he joined team Kakashi in Sasuke's stead.

Naruto entered the Hokage's room to see it filled with jonins. Some he could recognize.

His school-skipping buddies, Kiba Shikamaru and Choji.

Hyuga Neji

Yamanaka Ino

…And Aburame Shino.

The Hokage noticed the blonde's entrance. "Naruto, there you are." She said. Her name was Tsunade, yes—the legendary slug sanin. She looks as if she is 30, but in reality, she is almost sixty. This was due to a genjutsu, to alter her appearance.

Naruto walked up to her and smiled. "Hey, baa-chan. What's going on here?" He asked.

Tsunade had a tick-mark on her forehead at her nickname. "I was getting to that." She said. She cleared her throat and the jonin quieted her down. "Everyone I have some bad news. Kirigakure, Iwagakure, ad Kusagakure, has waged war against Konoha and her allies."

**A/N: Sorry I had to cut it short there, but it's for plot building purposes. **

**My Thoughts: This may be my first war-fic! I can't wait to write it!**

**Yamikage**

**Main Pairing: Naru?**

A man with black hair in a 'duck-butt' style and black eyes was seen at the Memorial Stone at Konhagakure no Sato. He gazed at one of the names on the list:

_Uzumaki Naruto_

He closed his eyes as tears fell from them as he remembered what happened all those years ago.

_8 years ago…_

_A young boy with blonde hair in an orange jumpsuit surrounded by a red chakra cloak extended his right hand as a swirling ball of red chakra formed._

_His opponent with grayish-blue hair with grey skin and red eyes with two hand-like wings; extended his left hand a black lightning surged from it_

"_This is the end for you…NARUTO!!" He shouted._

"_Dream on…SASUKE!!" Naruto responded._

_The leaped into the air, and called out their final attacks._

_**CHIDORI!  
RASENGAN!**_

_Their jutsu clashed with a mighty explosion…_

_When Sasuke came to he was on the riverbank, and by the edge was Naruto…with a hole in his chest. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Na-Naruto!" He called out to him. Naruto didn't respond as his body sunk closer to the river, eventually being swooped up by the tides. Naruto's body drifted downstream…_

"_No…NARUTO!!"_

Sasuke looked up at the grey sky. The sky was always grey on October 10th; He assumed it was the gods' anger towards him for killing his own teammate.

After Sasuke returned his friends gave him the cold shoulder and despised him ever since Naruto's death. Tsunade--the Hokage, ordered the Uchiha's execution, but the council overruled it. Instead he did D-rank missions for the next 4 years. Sasuke agreed—if it would help him atone.

"So…you're here." A voice said behind him. Sasuke turned around to see his old Teammate, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at her. "What do want?" He said coldly. He could still never forgive her to what she said:

_Flashback…_

_Sasuke was lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling when a knock came from the door. "Come in." He said. The door opened to reveal a happy Sakura holding some flowers._

"_I'm glad your ok, Sasuke-kun." She said. Sasuke stood up and stared at the sheets. "I can't believe Naruto did this…" He muttered._

_Sakura caught what he said. "Me neither." She started. "I can't believe he put you in that condition! There was no way you could've lost! And look where it got him, he's dead because he doing what he does best: Be an idiot. I for one am glad he's gone—ack!"_

_Sasuke put his hands around her neck. "Listen here you little bitch, don't EVER speak to Naruto like again! He died bringing me back here; my quest for power killed him! And what did you do? You spat all over his name! GET OUT!!" He shouted as he pushed her away, Sakura ran out of the room, dropping her flowers in the process. _

_Flashback Kai_

Sakura flinched. "Well, it's just we have a new mission, a-and you should—"

"I'll leave when I'm ready…"

Silence filled the area.

"B-but…"

"Leave." Sasuke commanded.

Sakura left without a word.

-o-

Elsewhere…

"Yamikage-sama." A chunin said to the man gazing out the window. The man was about 5'10 with spiky golden-blond hair and blue eyes. His most striking feature was the whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a typical Yamigakure jonin out but over that outfit was a black trench-coat with white flames on the bottom. The kanji on the coat said. 'Fifth Dark Shadow'.

"Yes?" The Yamikage asked.

The chunin looked up. "We received word from Konoha that they're be sending a team along with the Hokage to meet you here for a peace treaty."

"How long will they arrive?"

"5 days."

"Ok, I'll clear my schedule 'til then."

"Hai—Oh and Happy Birthday Yamikage-sama."

The Yamikage chuckled. "Thanks." He said. The chunin vanished in a poof of smoke.

The Yamikage look out the window. _I'm hope I'm ready to forgive…as long as they didn't forget._

**That's the end of this section of previews! Next will be the last section containing. Naruto: The Shinigami, and Son of the Flash. I'll make a new poll soon as well. (I'll announce it next section)**

**JA NE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Son of the Flash**

**Main Paring: NaruSakuIno**

**One-sided NaruIno**

**AU/AD**

It was peaceful morning in Konohagakure no Sato, the villagers and shinobi alike were getting ready for the day…Well, Almost everyone.

On the far side of town inside the Hokage tower, a certain family was trying to wake a certain child up.

"NARUTO! GET UP NOW, OR NO RAMEN FOR LUNCH!!" Shouted a feminine voice. In record speeds a small child with spikey blond hair with blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks rand down the stairs in his pajamas.

Naruto gasped. "I'm up, I'm up!" He said. The woman smirked. The woman had long red hair with blue eyes. She wore an ANBU black ops attire, a fox mask strapped to her waist

"There you go." She said. "Was it that hard to get out of bed?" She asked.

"B-but mom! That's not fair! I was awake, I just didn't want to go to the academy…" Naruto said.

His mother put her hands on her hips. "And why is that, Naruto?"

"'Cause I know everything about being a ninja! I don't need the academy!"

"Now, now, Naruto."

A new voice entered the kitchen; it was a tall blond male with cerulean blue eyes. He wore a Konoha tactical jonin attire, but over that he wore a white trench-coat with red flames licking the bottom, and kanji on the back that read 'Fourth Fire Shadow'

The man continued. "I know you can easily become a ninja with what your mother and I taught you but we don't want you to grow up to fast. Don't you wanna make friends?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! But… No kids wants to play with me." Naruto's parents noticed the hurt in their child's eyes.

"He must be talking about what happened at the park, Minato." The woman whispered to her husband who walked over.

"It must be, Kushina. Those kids went to far." Minato replied. He then kneeled down to his son. "Naruto, you don't know that. There could be a bunch of kids who would want you to be their friend." He said.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Yeah! There must be!" He said, enthusiasm renewed. The boy's stomach growled, Minato laughed and poked the boy's tummy. "First things first: Breakfast!"

**That concludes son of the flash! **

**My thoughts: I'm not so enthusiastic about writing this one, for some reason. I prefer stories which Naruto is raised by Minato or Kushina then both –sigh- Oh well; it probably won't get updated as much.**

**Next Section we have…Minato Namikaze: The Shinigami -Gasp-**

**Minato Namikaze: The Shinigami**

**Main Paring: MinaKushi**

**Bleach X-over**

"Oooohh…My aching body…" Minato Namikaze, the Leaf Village's Fourth Hokage said as he stood up, He looked around to see the entire area was destroyed. "What Happened--!! The Kyuubi!"

Minato began looking around frantically, pulling out a tri-pronged kunai, until he heard a jingling sound.

"What was…" Minato looked down to see a chain coming out of his chest. _What's with this chain? And why is it severed? Am I…_ Then everything hit him: He was dead. The Kyuubi is gone, and by the looks of things, so is everyone else. _I'm dead…At least I saved the village; I hope Naruto is okay…_

Then a familiar voice rang out. "Minato-kun…Is that you?" The blond Hokage turned behind him to see a drop-dead beautiful redhead, with her hair reaching past the small of her back with crystal blue eyes. He noticed she was wearing a hospital gown and a severed chain coming out of her chest.

Minato's eyes widened. "Kushina-chan…" The two didn't waste any time as they ran up to each other and embraced. The stayed like that for what seemed to be like hours before another voice appeared. **"How touching…So touching in fact, that it's disgusting…Hahahaha!!!"**

The two turned to see a strange four legged creature staring at them with bloodlust in its eyes. It had a strange white mask on its face and what looks to be a giant hole in its chest. Minato drew a kunai and whispered to Kushina. "Kushina-chan…what is that?"

She then proceeded to bop Minato on the head. "Baka! How the hell am I supposed to know?" The Fourth then rubbed his head.

The creature grew irritated. **"It's time to eat…YOUR SOULS!!!" **The creature lunged at them as Minato and Kushina jumped back, The Fourth then made hand seals: "Futon: Renkūdan!" He called as he took in a deep breath, then punched himself in the gut as a huge blast of air drilled towards the creature. Minato felt a funny feeling as he unleashed the jutsu, instead of exhaust, it was more of…relief. The creature, thinking the attack is nothing, blocked it with its right arm—however; the jutsu did what the creature didn't expect. It exploded on its arm, destroying it.

"Did you get it?" Kushina asked, landing next to Minato. They heard a screech as the smoke cleared. The strange monster was writhing in agony as blood was oozing out of what was left of its arm, it glared at The Fourth with rage. **"You bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"**

Minato threw a tri-pronged kunai at the monster, the monster dodged with ease. **"Your aiming sucks!!" **It taunted as it charged at them, The Fourth then vanished in a Yellow Flash, to then appear behind the monster. Its eyes widened when it saw the Yondaime wielding the bloody tri-pronged kunai. Minato smirked. "Game over."

The monster's eyes widened as it' head separated from its body. Kushina watched as the monster sizzled out of existence.

Kushina ran over to her husband with worry. "Minato-kun, are you okay?" She asked. Minato gave her a triumphant smile. "I'm fine." He said.

They stared at each other before clapping was heard. "That was pretty good, taking out that Hollow on your own." Minato pushed Kushina behind him. "Relax I'm not here to fight."

Minato turned to see a man he thought he would never see. The man had spikey white hair with red eyes. He also wore a face-guard with the Leaf Village symbol adorned upon it. His face a three red scar-like tattoos (on both of his cheeks, and one on his chin) He was wearing a black kimono with a sword trapped to his side.

Minato's eyes widened. "T-Tobirama Senju-sama…The Second Hokage!" Kushina's eyes widened. "So that's the Second Hokage…"

Tobirama waved his hands in front of him defensively. "No need for that, I was sent here to exterminate that hollow and Konso you two. But since the former was already done, now all that's left is the Konso."

"Eh…Konso?" The Fourth asks.

"Yep, Konso, or 'soul burial' Basically I jab the hilt of my Zanpakuto on your foreheads, which will then take you to a place called Sereitei, or Soul Society. …But now that I think about it, who are you two? I scanned your Reitsu and the results baffled me. The woman has enough reitsu of a squad captain while you have enough for a high leveled captain.

Minato scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm Minato Namikaze…The Fourth Hokage." He finished sadly.

Tobirama scratched his chin. _So this is Monkey's successor. He chose well _

"And I'm Kushina Namikaze! I'm Minato-kun's wife."

The Second chuckled. "Ok, when you two reach Soul Society, stay put. I'm going to get you and escort you to meet Commander General Yamamoto-sama, he'll instate you into shinigami Academy."

Minato's eyes widened. "Shinigami! There are more than one Shinigami?"

Tobirama grinned. "Yup, I'm a seated officer in Squad 8."

Kushina cupped her forehead. "My head hurts this is so confusing."

Tobirama chuckled. "You'll get used to it. So, ready to go."

Minato looked up at him. "Not yet, there's one more thing we have to do."

-Scene Change-

Sarutobi sighed. He had got back from the council meeting and he was drop dead exhausted. Fugaku Uchiha, a clan head, kept demanding Naruto's death. The civilian council stood by him. The other clan heads, who were personal friends with Minato, voted for having Naruto live. It warmed the old man's heart to see some people wanting to give the infant a chance at life. Then there was Danzo…

Sarutobi looked at the sleeping boy in front of him. With a snap of his fingers, three ANBU appeared. "Neko-san, Inu-san, Tora-san, watch over the boy." With a round of 'Hai Hokage-sama' the old Hokage went to get some sleep.

An hour after Sarutobi left. Minato, Kushina and Tobirama appeared. "So, why are we here?" Tobirama asked, curious.

Minato turned to him. "My son, I wanted to see my son before we left."

Tobirama 'ahed' before turning to the door. "I'll leave you to alone." He said as he walked out.

Minato went over to see his son in nearly five hours. Naruto had Minatos hair and eyes but his face looked that of Kushina. Kushina saddened when she noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Well Kushina?" Minato started. "Shouldn't you say something? I already said what I needed to. Kushina nodded and looked at her—_their _child.

"Naruto…words can't express how sorry I am. Sorry, that I won't be able to see you grow up, sorry—that I won't be able to hold you, sorry…That I won't be able to be there for your birthday. I know you will be strong and preserve through your burden, you may have the Namikaze's looks, but you have the Uzumaki's blood. Grow up, grow up and do whatever you want to do—no matter what your choices are, no matter who you associate with—we will always love you." She finished, tears running down her face.

"Kushina-chan? Are you ready?" Minato asked.

"Yeah…Let's go see Tobirama."

Tobirama was waiting in the Hokage's office. "Tobirama-sama we are ready." Minato said as the two entered holding hands.

Tobirama walked up to them, sword drawn. "Alright, I'll see you two on the other side."

They both nodded, and Tobirama began the Konso…

Little did any of them know, there being here will cause problems for little Naruto…

**Yosh! It's done, no more previews after this! Now I will make a poll, but not before some final persuasions:**

**Naruto: Redux-Paring NaruSaku, ShikaTema, Hinax? NejiTen, SasuIno (blanch), others. I'll have you know this now: THERE SHALL BE NO MARY-SUE IN THIS FIC!! Well, the summary goes like this: To save everyone, Naruto, with others, Travel back in time to correct the past. Too bad there existence in the past changed the Village and its people as they know it.**

**Naruto Rokudo (Formerly Six Paths of Naruto): Pairing NaruHarem, PeinKonan. Mild Sakura bashing, severe Sasuke bashing. Rinnegan! Naruto Good! Akatsuki. A mission leaves to finding family for Pein as he finds a long lost relative…who happens to host the Nine Tails, how will this revelation affect the entire Shinobi Nations?**

**Brothers Kaguya: Main Paring, NaruxGirl KimixGirl. After the Kyuubi attack, Kushina Kaguya left Konoha with her twin boys, and their guardians. How will their lives be as they grow up in Uzugakure?**

**Konoha: At War: Main Pairing: NaruHina. 2 Years his return, Naruto—now a jonin, is thrust into a war against Kirigakure and his allies, Betrayals, Despair, Romance, and Anguish, are the least of his problems…**

**Yamikage: Main Pairing: Narux? NOTE: I've edited the story a bit. To make it more opportunistic, Naruto remains single. Naruto dies at Sasuke hands in VoTE. But who is this Yami no Kuroi Kitsune? And why does a certain Konoha ninja have a leaf hitai-ate that belongs to him?**

**Son of the Flash: Pairing: NaruSakuIno, one-sided NaruIno. Who said being the son of the fourth was easy? You have your dads enemies after you, some weird men in black cloaks with clouds after you, too—and to top it off, You have a demon in your gut!**

**Minato Namikaze: The Shinigami: Main Paring: MinaKushi. After the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime finds himself and his wife dead. But wait, what these strange monsters? And is that…The Second Hokage?**

**I've also have a challenge which is irrelevant, so I didn't add it up here! Check my profile when you vote!**

_The Polls are UP!!!!_


End file.
